


Written Upon Skin and Within Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hinata POV, Hurt/Comfort, Kagehina centric, Kageyama is hot, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Are Here Too, hinata is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His first thought: Fuck. He's really hot.His second thought: What an asshole.(KageHina centric alternative universe, in which they work in a supermarket together.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The weeks since Hinata Shoyo had moved back home from the bustling city of Tokyo to the Miyagi Prefecture where he had been raised had been long, and disappointing. He had applied for what felt like hundreds of different jobs around the town, only to be faced with rejection after rejection. 

He was dangerously close to swallowing his pride and calling up one of his friends back in Tokyo and admitting this had been one of his lesser thought out ideas, when his luck finally changed. He was walking back from the deli, just down a few doors down from his new apartment, after buying himself pity meat buns when he got the call. 

_“Hinata Shoyo? Yes, hi. I’m calling from Karasuno Supermarket, which you applied to recently? If you’re still interested, would it be possible for you to start first thing tomorrow morning?”_

And so he found himself not even 12 hours later, still half asleep, parking his old bike (he did not care that he would be turning 23 later in the year, he refused to even think about purchasing a car) outside of the not yet opened supermarket at 6:00am. 

Standing outside alone for a few awkward moments, waiting to see if anybody was going to come out and meet him, he quickly assumed that was not the case and allowed himself to walk through the double glassed doors at the front of the shop. 

Heated air and bright lights greeted him as he stepped inside, doing their best to rid his body of the constant chill it endured during the glacial winter months. 

“Oh, you must be Hinata!” A pretty blonde gasped, pausing in her mopping of the floors, continuing on hurriedly with her introduction before he had the chance to confirm nor deny his identity. 

“Welcome, welcome! I’m Yachi. I’ll be helping train you up and get you settled in. There's really not a lot to it, I promise. My co-worker, Kageyama, is technically supposed to be the one to look after newbies but I told him I’d take care of this one, after last time and everything…” Her face, which had been crinkled with a smile until that moment, fell a little as she trailed off. 

“Last time?!” Hinata asked with a gaping mouth, his wide eyes fearful. “What happened last time?”

“Nothing! Nothing!” Yachi all but squealed, pink dusting her already rosy cheeks as she shook her head and rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. “Kageyama is just a little, uh…standoffish, is all! He, um, isn’t really overly fond of people, you know?” 

“Oh.” Hinata frowned, for a moment, at the thought of having to work with somebody who didn’t share the same love of human interaction he did. He quickly brightened up againm when the thought struck him. “Its alright, I’m sure I can change that!” 

Nodding furiously, both to Yachi and to himself as well, he was already plotting inside of his mind exactly how he would convince this Kageyama person to open up. 

He was sure he could do it. He was life long best friends with Kenma, after all - and no one could hate other people more than the gamer did. 

“Hinata, I wouldn’t get your hopes up-“ 

‘Yachi. Kiyoko is waiting on the phone.” A dark-haired man, who looked to be only a few years senior to himself and dressed in the same uniform Yachi was, interrupted - calling out in a monotone voice as he suddenly appeared in one of the doorways leading out back. 

“That's odd, she doesn’t call often while I’m at work.” Yachi wondered aloud, eyebrows furrowing. “It must be important, then. Akaashi, do you mind finishing up here while I talk with her quickly?” 

“Of course.” Akaashi nodded, walking over to take the mop from her hands, glancing at Hinata with just a flicker of curiosity in his eyes. “Is this the new worker, Yachi?” 

“Yes, this is Hinata! Hinata, this is Akaashi. He’s been a manager here forever, so if you have any questions or concerns, he’s a great person to ask.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Akaashi turned to Hinata, offering a hand to shake, reserved and polite. 

“Nice to meet you! Thank you for the job, Akaashi - I won’t let you down!” Hinata cried, bowing with great enthusiasm after shaking his hand with surprising strength, leaving Akaashi looking a little flustered and murmuring something under his breathe along of the lines of “tiny version of Bokuto”. 

“Kageyama is in Asile 2 doing the sports drinks if you need him. I’ll be back soon!” Yachi told them her shoulder with a thumbs up and final smile at the two boys as she went back through the same way Akaashi had come out. 

“Gaaahhh, Yachi is so nice! And pretty too!” Hinata said, eyes sparkling, earning a pointed look from Akaashi. 

“Yes, she is a lovely girl. But don’t get the wrong idea - her and Kiyoko are very happy together.”

“Oh! Of course! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like _that _! I don’t even like girls!” Hinata yelped quickly. “Not that I hate them or anything, obviously! I love girls. Girls are the coolest. I just don’t LIKE like them, unfortunately. I just prefer- Oh god, I’ll stop now.”__

_____ _

“Yes, that may be best.” Akaashi nodded, but couldn’t help finding at least a little amusement in the other boys panicked rambling. “Why don’t you go and meet Kagayama, and then come back here and we’ll go find you a uniform?” 

_____ _

Hinata nodded, rushing off before he managed to find some other way to embarrass himself. 

_____ _

Upon reaching the sports drinks section of Aisle 2, Hinata found an incredibly tall man, with hair as dark as the feathers of a crow, reaching up to place bottles on the top shelves. He couldn't help but feel the pang of familiar jealously at the height and athletic build possessed by the person standing in front of him. 

_____ _

Before Hinata could even begin to introduce himself, the other worker turned in his direction and piercing blue eyes latched onto his small frame, filled with heavy judgement. 

_____ _

“Oi, kid, what do you think you’re doing? We don’t open for another hour. Who the hell even let you in here?!”

_____ _

His first thought: Fuck. He’s really hot. 

_____ _

His second thought: What an asshole.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hey, hey! just a short little chapter to start things off, don't fret - they will get longer eventually. this is the first time i’ve writen fanfic in so long, but i hope you enjoyed it! please let me know your thoughts below, whether they be positive or negative. thanks for readingg<3  
>    
> (also, i promise the title of this will make sense eventually haha.)


	2. Chapter 2

“W-what?” Hinata gaped, shocked by the behaviour of his new co-worker.

“What do you mean ‘what’? I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it, or do I need to get physical and escort you out of here?”

“I- I know that, dumbass!” Hinata replied, dangerously close to yelling, growing more and more offended with each passing second. “I’m not some kid who snuck into your workplace for fun! What kind of person do I look like? I’m the new employee, Hinata. Akaashi told me to come and introduce myself to you! Well - assuming your Kageyama, and some random weirdo who enjoys yelling at poor, unsuspecting strangers for pleasure." 

“Idiot. Do you honestly think I’m some random? Can you not see the uniform I’m very clearly wearing right now? And the products I’m just as clearly putting away? How dumb could you possibly be?” Kageyama snapped, raising one of his annoyingly perfect eyebrows in challenge.

“Gaahhhhhh, you’re just being mean! I’m going back to find Akaashi.” Hinata pouted and turned with the stamp of his foot. He was well aware he was currently acting extremely childish, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He walked back the way he had come, cursing attractive men and their ability to make him overly emotional as he went.

“Oh, Hinata. How did it go-“ Akaashi began, but quickly cut himself off when he saw the look on the boys face.

“Ah.” He said, with a knowing look. “Its alright, don’t fret. He’ll warm up to you eventually, I’m sure. Let's go get you sorted, hm? What's your size?”

Hinata felt his rage slowly ebb away as Akaashis calm, soothing presence surrounded him. Silently, he thanked whatever guardian angel he had for giving him at least some staff who be around without wanting to strangle with his bare hands, or climb like a tree and kiss till his lips bleed. Maybe both at once.

He was quickly given suitable clothes, and put to work.

Considering he not only had to try and complete his own tasks, learning everything as he went along, but also do his best to pick up some of the extra workload caused by Yachi (who had been picked up very promptly by a pretty girl with glasses after she got off the phone) being absent, it was an incredibly busy day.

That was more than fine with Hinata though, as it meant he was constantly busy, and therefore there was not even a second to spare - which, if not the case, would have been absolutely disastrous, undoubtedly leading to another interaction with Kageyama, which was now a fate equal to death; at least in his eyes.

“Hey, Akaashi? If you don’t mind me asking, why did Yachi leave so soon this morning?” Hinata asked later on, after they had finally locked the front doors and were preparing to go home for the night.

“Her girlfriend, Kiyoko - who was on the phone this morning - planned on proposing to her today.” Akaashi replied, not looking up from where he was counting the till.

“Oh my god! That is so cuuuuuute!” Hinata gushed, filled with excitement for the blonde. He hadn’t known the girl long at all, but already felt a great fondness towards her. And he had always loved love with his whole heart.

“How did she do it?!” He prodded for more details, the shamelessly hopeless romantic inside of him begging for them eagerly.

“I don’t know, honestly. She only informed me of the situation so I would excuse Yachi from work for the day. However, knowing Kiyoko, I’m sure she organized something very nice indeed.”

“Ah, this is so exciting! When you do think they’ll have the wedding?”

“We don’t even know if Yachi has said yes yet.”

“Oh, please! I’m sure she will!” Hinata scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. “So? When?”

“I don’t know, Hinata. Maybe springtime? That seems like something Yachi would enjoy.” Akashi shrugged.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, continuing on with their separate jobs, until they had both completed almost all of them.

“Akaashi! Who's Bokuto? You mentioned that name this morning.” Hinata burst out suddenly, completely disregarding the quiet environment they had created as he remembered the mumbled words from earlier that day comparing him to the mystery man. 

“You sure ask a lot of questions, huh?” Akaashi sighed, but answered anyway, figuring it would be much easier to just keep the energetic redhead happy by doing so. And, not that he would ever dare admit this aloud, but he could never miss a chance to gush and brag about his Bokuto.

“Bokuto is my partner. He has been ever since my second year of high school, when we were on the volleyball team together.” The look of fondness, and nostalgia, in his eyes as he spoke was not missed by Hinata.

“Bokuto…volleyball…wait-“ Hinata gasped loudly, putting the pieces together. “You don’t mean Bokuto Kotaro, do you?!”

Akaashi simply nodded at this. 

“OH MY GOD. You’re dating Bokuto Kotaro?! Ace of the Japanese Olympic team?! Volleyball LEGEND?!”

“Yes, I am.”

“OH. MY. GOD. I think I’m gonna pass out.” Hinata clutched at his chest dramatically.

“Please don’t.” Akaashi sighed, rubbing the side of his temples tiredly.

“I’ll introduce you two some time, if you like. There's nothing Bo loves more than an eager fan to boost his ego.”

“….Okay, no, I’m defiantly gonna pass out.”

“Hey, Akaashi, I finished all my tasks, so I’m gonna clock out now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” A voice carried from somewhere behind them. Hinata made a show of purposely avoiding looking where it came from, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

“Okay, Kageyama. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll see you then.” Akaahi called back contently.

“No, no, thank you. Goodbye!”

The sound of the staff door opening, and shutting again almost immediately after, echoed through the store.

“What?” Akaashi asked, confused, when he looked up again and caught sight of the wonder which was currently plastered all over Hinatas face.

“He was so…polite to you.” Hinata whispered in disbelief, very obviously struggling to process the interaction he just witnessed (or, well, eavesdropped upon).

Akaashi laughed at that.

It was a small, short laugh, but the first Hinata had heard from him.

“He's not a monster. You don’t need to be afraid of him.” There was still a trace of laughter in his manager's words. “As I said before, he’ll warm up to you. Maybe tomorrow you could try apologising for whatever went down between the two of you today, even if you feel like he should be the one doing so. It may be challenging, but it's certainly a good start. Be the bigger person, Hinata.”

Akaashi tastefully avoided the multitude of short guy jokes available to him after using such a phrase in relation to Hinata.

“I’m not so sure…What if he doesn’t even want to accept it?”

“Well, then you know you’ve at least tried something. Do you really want to spend your days working with somebody you can’t stand, and who can’t stand you?”

Akaashi made a good point, he really didn’t want to do that. 

He had always been the kind of person who needed to be liked by everybody around him, needed it the same way he needed air to breathe. Whether this trait was a blessing or a curse, Hinata was yet to decide. 

“Ugh.” He groaned. “You’re right. And, I mean…how could I make it any worse then it already is?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!! im back with another chapter already, yay :D i honestly didn't think i would write anything today, but i have so many ideas for this fic that i couldnt help myself. 
> 
> still; its very short chapter again, which im sorry for. would you guys prefer if i did shorter updates more often or longer updates less frequently?? i really don't mind either way, please let me know what you prefer. 
> 
> i know this is supposed to be kagehina, but i cant have them interacting TOO much this early, so i filled it with some fluff for my other two favourite ships instead to keep it fun hehe! we have a wedding to look forward to, folks! 
> 
> im sorry if anyone seems out of character, im trying so so hard to stick to the canon but it can be hard when everyone has a role they need to fill for the sake of the plot :/
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for reading. some very exciting things next chapter, we're meeting up with yamaguchi (one of my absolute favourite characters ever<3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: there is some sexual content towards the end of this chapter, certainly nothing too graphic, but if you are in anyway uncomfortable with that sort of thing, please don't read! 
> 
> Also, considering this, I also feel the need to add a quick reminder that Kageyama and Hinata are both aged up to be in their early 20s in this fic :)

“Yamaguchi, I’m home!” Hinata called into their shared apartment, kicking the front door open with his foot as he struggled to carry the ridiculous amount of take out for the two of them to share. 

“Hinata! Hey!” Yamaguchi appeared, with a welcoming smile, in the small hallway which lead to their kitchen and lounge. 

“I come with ramen.” Hinata smiled back at his friend, holding the multitude of boxes up. 

“Let me help.” The freckled boy offered, grabbing the containers from Hinata and snickering quietly at his futile attempts to do it all by himself. 

“Thanks, Yama. Can we eat right like, right this very second, please? I’m so hungry I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself any second.” Hinata grumbled, moving through to enter the lounge and immediately flopping down onto the couch with an over-exaggerated groan. 

“Long day, huh?” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow knowingly as he sat down beside his roommate and handed him his dinner. 

“The longest.” Hinata nodded back, but sighed happily as his face was enveloped in the warm, familiar steam of the ramen as he took the lid off of it and begun to dig in. 

“Well, was at least some of it positive?” Yamaguchi asked hopefully, forever the optimist. 

“Uh…” He thought it over for a moment whilst chewing. “Oh! Yes! One of the nice ladies that works there got engaged to her girlfriend this morning - and you will never guess who my manager Akaashi is dating, Yamaguchi. Bokuto Kotaro. Bokuto frikin Kotaro. Can you believe it?!” Hinata gushed, hazel eyes sparkling and good mood restored. 

“Wow, as in, that one volleyball player that you’ve been obsessed with ever since middle school-“ Yamaguchi started to reply but was cut off by the sudden ringing of his phone beside him. His eyes scanned over the contact name quickly and a small smile flickered across his face. “Just a second, Shoyo.” He said apologetically before picking up. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, is it okay if I call you back in 20 minutes or so? Me and Hinata are eating right now. Okay, okay, thanks. Talk soon!” 

“Was it Terushima? What did he want?” Hinata asked the moment Yamaguchi cut off the call. 

“No, not Teru. It was just Tsukki. He calls me most nights around this time, but you’re usually on your hundredth meat bun run of the day right about then, so you don’t notice.” 

“Hmm.” Was all Hinata said in return, ignoring the jab at his meat bun habits and pulling a thoughtful, and slightly judgemental, expression instead. 

“What?” Yamaguchi sighed, not missing the look on his friends face. 

“Ugh! I’m sorry, I just don’t understand why you stay with Terushima, okay? I mean he’s crazy hot, sure, and you guys obviously do like each other and everything - I’ve been clubbing with the two of you before and my eyes still feel like they need a dose of bleach after your PDA - but…come on, Yama, you’ve been in love with Tsukishma since before I even knew you.” 

“Hinata. We’ve talked about this. Yes, I had feelings for Tsukki in High School, but that was a long time ago. You and him both moved away after we graduated, I stayed. Thats just how it is. And besides, there’s no chance that he’s gay, let alone that he has any kind of feelings for me. Tsukki is my best friend and I’m not going to ruin that over my silly feelings from years ago. I’m with Teru now, so please respect that?” 

“Of course I respect you, Tadashi! I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing. I just want you to be happy, you know? I promise I’ll respect who ever you chose to be with - as long as I think they’re worthy of somebody as amazing as you, of course.” 

“Thanks, Shoyo.” Yamaguchi ruffled his hair affectionately. “We’ve talked enough about me now, this was supposed to be about you, stupid! Why did you have a rough day? What could possibly ruin an engagement, and a connection to your biggest volleyball idol?” 

“A boy.” Hinata replied darkly.

“Oh?” 

“A hot, tall boy.” 

“Ah.” 

“GAHHHH, he was so annoying! All dark eyes, and dark hair, and muscly arms. But mean, Yama, so mean! Well, actually, only mean to me. He was perfectly polite to everybody else.” Hinata scoffed and folded his arms haughtily. 

“Maybe it was his own weird way of flirting with you? He probably wants to bang, or something.” Yamaguchi offered, causing Hinata to let out an ugly snorting sound. 

“No way, he called me a kid! He’s a big jerky jerk-face, trust me. But now Akaashi has gone and convinced me to apologise to him or something tomorrow, and be all nice. Agggrrhhhh, its going to be so embarrassing.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine, I don’t think anyone who is around you for very long can actually not like you. Don’t you remember when practically every girl in school was head over heels in love with you? It drove Tanaka and Noya insane, especially after you came out. The amount of times I had to hear those weirdos complain about all the wrong guys getting lucky, god.” Yamaguchi and Hinata shared a fond look at the memory. 

“I’m so glad you chose to come back and live with my, Shoyo. It might be selfish, but I really missed you. You were the first friend I ever had, other then Tsukki.” Yamaguchi admitted timidly, looking away and blushing.

“Aw, Tadashi, stop being such a sap! You’ll make me cry, silly!” Hinata complained, rubbing at his eyes hurriedly and throwing his arms around Yamaguchi, smothering him in a warm hug. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the comfort of one another’s warm embrace, until the same ringtone from earlier started playing again from beside of them and caused the old friends to break apart. 

“Shit. He’s impatient tonight.” Yamaguchi laughed wetly. “Is it alright if I take this in my room now?” 

“Of course. Tell Saltyshima I say hi, but if he keeps calling at dinner time I’ll ride my bike all the way back to Tokyo and throw his phone away myself.” 

“Alright, but don’t hold me responsible when he posts some embarrassing photo of you  
from your My Little Pony phase as revenge.” Yamaguchi laughed again, getting up from the couch and making his way towards his small bedroom across the hall. 

“Hey! How many times do I have to tell you guys that lunchbox was my sisters and not mine! UGH, my mum made a mistake, alright?” Hinata cried, gasping in offence at the low blow that was the My Little Pony card. 

“Goodnight, Hinata!” Was all Yamaguchi had to say in return before shutting the door to his bedroom with a smug little smirk and a wave. 

It was easy to forget Yamaguchis playful, teasing side sometimes, as he spent so much of his time caring for other - in his personal life, and at his job at the local primary school as well. 

However, he had been best friends with Saltyshima for most of his life, and Hinata thought that it would near impossible to not pick up some of the boys love for taunting jabs after being around him so often. 

After gathering their rubbish and disposing of it all, Hinata quickly showered and brushed his teeth, heading to his own bedroom straight after. He threw the dirty work clothes in his hands onto the already messy floor beside his bed and changed into the first oversized t-shirt he could find. 

He wriggled around underneath he covers until he was comfortable and satisfied with his position, then reached over for his phone, wanting to text Kenma before he fell asleep. 

_Hinata Shoyo: Keeenmaaa_

_Kenma Kozume: Shoyo. Hello :)_

_Hinata Shoyo: Hi !!!_

_Hinata Shoyo: Is Kuroo there?_

_Kenma Kozume: Yes_

_Kenma Kozume: He’s pouting_

_Kenma Kozume: He thinks that I’m far nicer to you, and that I love you more_

_Kenma Kozume: He is correct._

_Hinata Shoyo: HAHA_

_Hinata Shoyo: Eat my ass Kuroooooo_

_Hinata Shoyo: Oh, and love you too Kenma !!! <3 _

_Kenma Kozume: I’d much rather eat Kenmas ass thanks xo_

_Kenma Kozume: EW, Kuroo._

_Kenma Kozume: Sorry. The pervert stole my phone._

_Hinata Shoyo: fhkghdkghdkjghfd_

_Hinata Shoyo: Wait till we’re finished talking at least please_

_Kenma Kozume: Not funny, Shoyo_

_Kenma Kozume: Kinda funny actually, Shoyo - Kuroo again_

_Hinata Shoyo: Uggggghhhh stop it I miss you guys :(_

_Kenma Kozume: We miss you too_

_Kenma Kozume: But stop complaining. You have your old school friend to live with_

_Kenma Kozume: He sounds much more pleasant to be around then Kuroo is_

_Kenma Kozume: Now go to sleep, Shoyo. You have work tomorrow_

_Hinata Shoyo: God, don’t remind me._

_Hinata Shoyo: Okay, though. Goodnight, Kenma x talk tomorrow!_

_Kenma Kozume: Yes_

_Kenma Kozume: Good night from the both of us_

_ _ _ 

“Good morning, Akaashi!” Hinata chorused happily as he skipped through the front doors, ready to start his second day of work. He was determined to make it a good one. 

“Hinata.” Akaashi nodded in acknowledgment. “Good morning.” 

“Is Yachi here today?! I wanna congratulate her on the engagement!” He asked eagerly, practically buzzing with excited energy. Akaashi was doing his very best to not let it show how on edge it made him feel. 

“She is working today, yes. However, she’s busy in the freezer as of right now, so it may be best if you talk to her later. Would you mind serving for a few hours while I take stock out back? Do you remember everything that I taught you yesterday?” 

“Yes! I remember everything, you were a very good teacher! I promise I’ll do a good job!” Hinata beams. Akaashi blushes at the praise, and quickly disappears to take stock, looking very overwhelmed. 

Hinata soon discovered he had been over confident, and he certainly did not remember everything that Akaashi had attempted to teach him. In fact, he actually remembered very little at all. 

Starting conversation with costumers, even the grumpiest of them, was a breeze. He could talk to anyone about anything for hours on end if he was given the opportunity. It was the technical side of things, that was leaving him utterly lost. 

“I am so sorry ma’am, its actually my second day here and so I have no clue how to split the payment onto two seperate accounts for you. I’ll go find somebody who can help right away!” Hinata found himself apologising, once again. 

“Oh, its not trouble, dear boy, really. Please don’t fret, I’m in no rush.” The elderly women who was currently waiting to pay said kindly. She patted one of his small hands reassuringly. “You’re doing a great job.” 

“Thank you!” Hinata gasped, glowing proudly, feeling his deflated ego fill a little. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” He assured her, flashing his perfect teeth before practically sprinting from behind the counter to go in search of much needed assistance. 

Panic begun to creep in at a rapid pace when, after checking both the freezer and the stock room, he had still caught no sight of Akaashi, nor Yachi. 

“Fuck!” He cursed under his breath as he paced up one of the aisles, praying silently that the poor old lady at the counter was telling the truth when she had told him she was in no rush. 

“You really shouldn’t swear at work like that you know, dumbass.” A voice came from behind him, and Hinata whipped around, screaming a little in fright. 

“God, Kageyama, don’t fucking surprise people like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Hinata yelped, when he saw - with no surprise - who the snide comment had come from. 

Kageyama Tobio, read the name tag that was pinned neatly to his uniform. Hinata hadn’t had a chance to read it yesterday, being so blinded by his emotions when they had talked.

It was a nice name. Very nice. 

The bastard. 

“You just swore again.” Kageyama deadpanned, his annoyingly attractive face looking down upon his shorter co worker with an unimpressed expression.

“I know that, idiot, you don’t have to tell me! Just because you’re hot, doesn’t mean you get to go around being this annoying to everybody!” 

“You think I’m hot?!” 

“Seriously? That is what you get out of this- W-wait no, no I don’t! I never even said that!” 

“Hinata, please.” Kageyama rolled his pretty, blueberry eyes at Hinata’s futile attempt at covering his tracks. “Unlike you, I am not a fucking dumbass.” 

“I thought we weren’t supposed to swear at work!” Hinata gasped. “Wait, wait, no. Forget that, I don’t care! Can we just stop fighting for a moment? I need your help!” 

“Why the hell would I want to help you?” 

“Please, Kageyama! I’m sorry I keep getting mad at you, and making you mad at me. I promise I’ll stop! Just please help me this one time, I can’t loose this job.” Hinata was very aware of the fact that he was begging now, but he was currently far too desperate to be embarrassed. Although, he was sure the affect would wear off much too soon, and he would slap himself silly over the interaction later. 

Kageyama sighed, but his shoulders slumped down slightly in defeat. 

“Jesus, alright. Fine. But just this once, got it?” 

“Got it! Thank you, Kageyama, thank you!” Hinata cried in relief, jumping up to pat one of Kageyamas broad shoulders in appreciation (just in appreciation, of course - most defiantly not because he wanted to see what the hard muscle there felt like). 

‘Its…fine, I guess. Just please calm down, oh my god, I’m getting a headache. And no touching me!” 

\- - - 

_“Kageyama.” Hinata moaned, legs twitching impatiently as the tall man on top of him kissed at his neck, sucking on the skin occasionally in a way Hinata was sure would leave a mark._

_He didn’t care. He wanted the entire world to see them._

_Kageyama hummed contently against Hinatas throat, sending a pleasant tingly feeling up the back of his spine. He moved downward, until he reached the others chest, and begun kissing there too. Licking at the skin near his nipples, and then blowing on it afterwards. It was an odd feeling, but not a bad one. Not at all._

_He grazed his teeth against one of Hinatas nipples, causing him to let out a pitiful whine._

_“Ugh, stop teasing, ‘Yama!” Hinata cried, so worked up already he felt as though he might explode._

_“Stop whining, Shou.” Kageyama smirked, looking far too pleased with himself._

_“Well, then do something already!” Hinata huffed._

_“Okay…” Kageyama looked much more serious now, blue eyes turning a shade or two darker and voice lowering to a sultry tone._

_He leaned in closer, so that his lips were dangerously close to Hinatas ear, and whispered. “What is it that you want, Shoyo?”_

_“Y-you.” Hinata gulped, blood rushing straight towards his groin at the low sound of Kageyamas voice. “I want you, Tobio.”_

_Kageyama blushed a little at the use of his given name, which Hinata thought was utterly adorable._

_He brushed it off impressively, though, and was back to trying to murder his poor lover with seduction no less then a second later._

_“You can have me, then.” He purred, sliding down Hinatas body until he was directly above where he needed to be, taking him into his mouth…_

_“Fuck. That was amazing. You’re so hot, I can’t believe it. Its like you’re not even real.” Hinata laughed tiredly after they had finished, and he rolled over and lay his head down upon Kageyamas sweaty chest._

_“Because I’m not, Shoyo…”_

Hinata woke and shoot up suddenly, gasping as he did.

His mind was foggy, and his eyes were struggling to see anything in the dark that surrounded him. However, he could already confirm a few basic things. 

One: He was very, very much alone right now. 

Two: He was very, very sure that he had (unfortunately) not hooked up with his colleague. 

And, three, most embarrassingly: There was a very, very obvious and uncomfortable mess that he needed to clean up under the sheets right now. 

Flopping back until his head hit the pillow, he stuffed his face into the crook of his elbow, blushing, even though there was nobody there to see it. 

I’m a complete and utter mess. He thought to himself. 

Similar to the night prior, he had been so tired after getting home from work he had fallen right into bed, and expected to savour a blissfully dreamless sleep. Instead, he had got…that. 

Even as a hormonal teenager, he had barely ever experienced sex dreams, and now he was having an extremely graphic one starring a man he had known for only 2 short days? What was it about Kageyama that was having such a strong affect on him? 

With a groan, he reached blindly for the towel sitting on his bed side table and wiped himself clean. He lay there afterwards for a long time in a sweaty pool of self hatred, eventually starting to drift back to sleep slowly, cursing Yamaguchi for putting silly ideas inside of his head and dreaming sweetly of quitting his undoubtably cursed job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, another chapter! i'm sorry this one took a while, i am insanely busy right now and struggling to find time to write - but i got it done eventually, so it's okay! for a change, i'm actually quite happy with my writing in this chapter (expect maybe in the spicy scene opp), so i hope you enjoyed reading it! <3
> 
> this was actually my first time writing any kind of mlm smut and as a girl who has only ever been with other girls i was sooo uncomfy and unsure of what to do kjfghkjk so thats why i cut things off before anybodies dicks could get involved as i am certainly not qualified to be writing about those ahhhh (as we get futher into the story there will very likely be more graphic scenes though so im gonna have to work on that...oh god) 
> 
> sorry, i always make my notes stupidly long lol but one last very important thing !! suga is being introduced next chapter yay yay yay, and i want to give him a love interest ofc :D honestly, im actually mostly a oisuga shipper myself but i am aware most people are very fond of daisuga. i dont mind writing that, if its what everyone wants! so let me know, is suga dating daichi or oikawa?!


End file.
